A escolha errada
by BiaSFA
Summary: Rosalie parece estar tendo problemas de adaptação desde que chegou à família Cullen, mas agora, com a nova namorada namorada humana de Edward e a pressão de Esme para se adaptar à família ela decide que é hora de se impor. Como será que Carlisle e Esme vão lidar com esse problema de adaptação? #18 anos# #Linguagem imprópria e menção de estupro# #Punição corporal# #SPANKFIC#
1. Chapter 1

POV ROSALIE

De todas as escolhas idiotas que Edward tinha feito aquela era, definitivamente, a pior delas. Ele havia trazido uma humana para jantar em casa, esperando que nós sentássemos na mesa e fossemos felizes como em propaganda de sabonete. Ou aquele menino era suicída ou idiota. Todos faziam de conta que estava tudo bem, mas no fundo, havia uma tensão no ar. Bella seria uma aquisição difícil para a família.

Eu sabia que depois do pequeno incidente com o pote de salada que eu quebrei na cozinha, um dos meus pais viria conversar comigo, mas eu pretendia deixar bem claro minha opinião sobre aquela loucura toda. Se ninguém tinha coragem de falar, bom, eu tinha!

Eu me sentei na minha cama, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos e respirando fundo, pois eu estava pronta para explodir. Foi quando vi Emmett me olhando na porta do quarto.

- Oi, loira.

- Não é uma boa hora, Emmett.

Ele simplismente sorriu. Emmett me conhecia bem mais para saber que tudo que eu queria naquele momento era ficar sozinha.

- Nunca é um bom momento quando você está com esse humor. Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu hoje na janta?

O que aconteceu? Pensei. Bella aconteceu!

- Emmett, diga que você também está achando isso perigoso.

- Estou achando isso perigoso. - Ele concordando, sentando ao meu lado.

- E burrice.

- Vindo do Ed, sempre é burrice. - Ele deu de ombros. - Olha, Rose, ela é namorada dele agora.

- Emmett, vamos ter que fazer adaptações, concessões, sem contar que somos todos vampiros, com contatos do nosso mundo. Isso não é apenas perigoso para ela, é para nós também.

- Eramos humanos quando Carlisle nos encontrou.

- E nos transformou na mesma noite. - Lembrei a ele. - Ela não vai ser vampira nem tão cedo.

- Loira, não podemos inteferir. Foi burrice, mas foi a escolha dele. Nossos pais apoiam isso.

- Carlisle e Esme sempre nos apoiaram, principalmente na hora de escolher um companheiro.

Foi quando ouvimos um barulho estranho, de algum equipamento como uma furadeira ou triturador.

O que diabos estava acontecendo?

Eu me levantei e fui até o corredor, seguida por Emmett que também estava curioso. E ela estava, Carlisle, trabalhando na porta do quarto de Alice. Alice e Jasper, juntamente com o resto da família, estava observando Carlisle. Quando é que Alice tinha quebrado aquela porta?

- Ei, o que está acontecendo? - Emmett perguntou para Jasper.

- O pai está tirando os trincos das portas. - comentou. - nós já não usamos mesmo e ele e a mãe acham mais seguro por causa de Bella. Ela é humana e mamãe não quer quebrar portas pra ter acesso à ela.

Aquele povo estava ficando paranóico ou quê? Eu empurrei Emmett para o lado, e ele tentou segurar meu braço, prevendo minha reação.

- Loira...

- Eu uso essa porra de tranca!

Carlisle me olhou na mesma hora, era o momento de eu me impor naquela história.


	2. Chapter 2

POV ESME

Eu, que estava observando meu esposo fazer as adaptações na casa, como qualquer casal que recebe um novo "bebê" e põe grades e cercas, parei imediatamente e olhei para Rosalie.

Aliás, todos olharam.

- Eu uso essa porra de tranca! - Ela berrou. - Vocês estão todos loucos! De todas as burrices de Edward essa é a maior delas!

- Loira...

- Não Emmett! - Ela levantou o braço, como se esperasse que Emmett a puxasse pra trás. - Eu não vou ter uma humana andando pela casa e fingir que isso não é perigoso pra todos nós. Se nossos pais não tomam uma atitude eu vou tomar.

Carlisle se virou para Rosalie e ela começou a chorar, de raiva provavelmente.

- Eu quero que tudo fique como está no meu quarto e nas minhas coisas!

- Alguém mais tem objeção à esta mudança? - Carlisle perguntou. - Edward?

- Não...tudo pelo bem de Bella.

- Alice?

- Não, senhor.

- Jasper?

O meu filho não falou nada, no fundo, ele tinha, mas não iria confrontar o pai.

- Emmett, que tal você?

- Pai, você tem que entender que para a Rose...isso é difícil.

- O que é difícil?

- Essa porra de circo toda! - Ela gritou jogando as mãos pro ar. - Bella entrando na família, vocês fingindo que está tudo bem por causa desse idiota de irmão que eu tenho! E eu não vou perder a porra da MINHA privacidade por causa daquela lesma morta, você está ouvindo? EU TENHO DIREITO A PORRA DA MINHA PRIVACIDADE! E ELA QUE VÁ SE FUDER!

- Rose, filha... - Eu estiquei a mão, pronta para pegá-la e tirá-la dali.

- VÁ SE FUDER VOCÊ TAMBÉM, ESME, ISSO É TUDO CULPA SUA! VOCÊ MIMA ESSE MULEQUE E AGORA VEJA ONDE ISSO DEU! EU NÃO VOU ABRIR MÃO DOS MEUS DIREITOS PRA CRIAR ESSE CIRCO E ME EXPOR, A PORRA DA MINHA TRANCA FICA OU EU SAIO!

O silêncio pairou no corredor de uma forma mortamente cruel. Carlisle olhava para Rosalie com cara de quem ia espancá-la ali mesmo, na frente de todos. Rosalie chorava alto, totalmente magoada e eu decidi que era hora de agir.

- Muito bem, todos vocês pros seus quartos. Arrumem o que fazer, andem!

Começei a movimentar as crianças e encostei de leve em Emmett.

- Filho, pro seu quarto.

- Mãe, a loira...

- Ande, me obedeça.

Ele saiu com o olhar baixo, talvez porque entedesse os problemas de adaptação que Rosalie tinha também. O comportamento dela tinha sido horrível, mas eu via algo por trás dele: um pedido de ajuda.

- Rosalie, vá para o meu quarto.

Ela se virou, pegou a mesinha do corredor e a partiu ao meio com uma mão só. Para aliviar a tensão, imagino. Meu coração quase estalou junto, mas eu segurei o ombro de Carlisle e esperei que minha filha saísse de nossas vistas.

- Eu vou arrebentar essa menina.

Daquilo eu não tinha dúvidas.

- Carlisle, eu não vou me opor. Sabe disso, mas nós dois sabemos que há problemas sérios ali e nós sabemos que ela está sofrendo.

- Esme...o comportamento dela...

- Eu sei. Ela está lutando para se adaptar, apesar das décadas que já teve mas é hora de sentar e conversar com ela e força-la a se adaptar à família.

- Será que já é hora?

E quando seria? Eu pensei. E quando seria...?

- Dê-nos um tempo. Termine seu trabalho aqui e converse com Ed, deixe-me conversar com Rose sozinha. Quando for hora de disciplinar, eu te chamo.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Obrigada.

Eu dei um beijo em meu esposo e encarei o corredor. Era hora de sentar com Rosalie e ajudá-la a deixar o passado de abuso dela para trás e por um fim naquele comportamento agressivo.


	3. Chapter 3

(Já peço desculpas porque esse cap. vai ser meio longo...Eu vou continuar com o POV ESME porque eu achei mais interessante para comentar a história da Rose por agora, depois, em uma nova fic, eu vou pegar a história da Rose na íntegra e dar a atenção que ela merece! Sorry pela repetição de POV rs!)

POV ESME

Eu entrei no quarto segurando a respiração que já não me fazia falta. Chorar raramente era algo simples para Rose, aliás, raramente algo era simples quando se tratava de Rose. Ela empurrava as emoções até o ponto onde desabava e geralmente suas birras eram repletas de raiva e angústia. E então ela ficava fria por dias, sem demonstrar um sentimento se quer, recolhendo seus próprios cacos.

Quando adotamos Rosalie, sabíamos que ela seria difícil de criar. Carlisle trouxe ela para casa contra a vontade dela. Minha filha queria morrer, esquecer tudo. Os primeiros dias dela aqui foram um inferno. Houve muita dor, choro e explosões de raiva. Eu havia dado tempo para ela, ela era minha filha e eu esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário até que ela estivesse pronta para falar. Infelizmente, eu não podia mais fazer aquilo. Eu estava vendo Rosalie se machucar psicologicamente e sendo omissa. Se eu não conversasse com minha filha, quem iria fazer aquilo por mim?

Ela estava sentada na cama. Chorando em silêncio e com pernas cruzadas como um índio. Eu encostei a porta para nos dar privacidade, aquela seria uma conversa muito íntima e difícil.

- Oi filha.

Ela simplismente não respondeu. E eu sinceramente não sabia nem por onde começar. Resolvi sentar ao lado dela.

- Não vamos falar de Bella agora. - declarei. - E nem dos palavrões.

- Então porque está aqui, Esme?

Quando ela estava com raiva não me chamava de mãe e sim de Esme.

- Rosalie, eu acho que já passou da hora de conversarmos sobre sua atitude. Todas essas explosões de raiva, esses empurrões que você dá na sua família...chega filha, eu esperei, mas não posso esperar mais e acho que nem você.

Calma Esme, eu pensei, tinha que ser um corte cirúrgico que só iria doer depois que sangrasse.

- Rosalie, você gosta daqui? Dessa família?

- Gosto, claro que gosto.

- Gosta dos seus irmãos e da vida que damos para você?

- Esme, não te acho uma bruxa, se é o que quer saber.

Não, eu pensei, não é isso que eu quero saber...quero saber o que está te machucando...

- Querida, eu sei que parte disso é mesmo por causa de Bella, alias, 50% deve ser, mas você não ia chorar por ela, você chorou por causa da atitude do seu pai...você tem ciúmes?

- Não, claro que não.

Eu sabia que não, mas eu queria que ela falasse sozinha.

- É sobre as trancas mãe e isso realmente me incomoda.

Ai, é ai que eu quero chegar.

- Incomoda?

- Eu sempre tive direito à isso mãe e de repente...

- Filha, você não esconde nada de nós, porque isso te incomodaria?

- Porque eu não quero que ninguém me veja nua! - Ela falou com um alivio enorme. - Não quero!

- Rose, eu já te vi pelada antes e seu pai também.

- Eu sei...

- Nos vemos seus irmãos pelados também, Alice, Edward, Emmett...até Jasper. Somos sua família Rose, isso não deveria te incomodar.

- Faz muito tempo mãe...muito tempo mesmo...

E fazia! A última vez que eu tinha visto Rosalie totalmente pelada tinha sido dois dias após sua transformação.

- E porque isso te incomoda?

- Eu posso ter o direito de escolher isso, você sempre me disse isso.

- Sim, Rose e você tem. Mas filha, não é pudor que eu vejo em você, é medo.

Ela me olhou nos olhos.

- Ninguém aqui vai te machucar filha. Emmett te vê pelada, certo?

- Mãe... - ela virou a cabeça. - não vamos conversar sobre a minha vida sexual.

- Vamos sim. - decidi. - Emmett te machuca quando te vê pelada?

- Mãe o Emmett não me vê pelada, caramba!

Quase um século e eles ainda não tinham se deitado?

- Ele me deixa ver ele pelado, direto por sinal, mas o máximo que ele já me viu foi de calcinha e sutiã.

- E porque isso?

- Eu não quero conversar sobre isso, mãe, de verdade.

- Rosalie, o Emmett te toca? Ele já te tocou, intimamente?

- Caralho mãe! - ela gritou furiosa. - Sim, já! já tocou, já masturbou, o que mais você quer saber? Como eu masturbo ele também?

Eu quase sorri, mas me controlei.

- Ele te machucou ou fez algo ruim quando fez isso?

- Não...lógico que não...

- Filha, amor e abuso são coisas diferentes. Assim como estupro e fazer amor. Seu pai não está tirando as trancas das portas para te constranger, te observar sem roupa ou permitir que outras pessoas façam isso. Seus irmãos não seriam nem loucos de entrar no banheiro com você dentro, você não é Alice...e eu e seu pai...bom, somos seus pais, ver meninas peladas não é exatamente uma novidade e nunca vamos te machucar filha.

- Eu sei mãe, eu sei...olha, eu sinto muito pelo meu comportamento. Eu acho que estou muito nervosa esses últimos dias. Emmett e eu acabamos avançando um pouco e eu sei que ele quer fazer sexo e isso está me deixando uma pilha, sabe?

- Filha, você pode esperar o tempo que quiser, faça quando estiver pronta.

- Eu estou pronta mãe...eu estou. Nossa, eu amo o Emmett mais do que tudo no mundo.

- Então qual é o problema?

- É que...eu fiquei...é que...

Eu segurei a mão dela, para dar segurança. Rosalie não era Alice, que me falava tudo na lata, sem nem pensar.

- Eu fiquei com algumas cicatrizes bem feias, sabe?

E não me contou. Pensei.

- Não, não sei filha, eu não vi sua cicatrização completa, nem seu pai. Onde são essas cicatrizes?

Ela virou o rosto, para se dar um tempo.

- Filha, não tenha vergonha de mim. Olhe pra mim querida, está tudo bem. - sorri. - onde são?

- Uma é na coxa e outra no seio.

- Ficou alguma cicatriz lá embaixo, querida?

Era uma pergunta constrangedora, mas meu institndo de mãe me levou a perguntar.

- Não! - ela falou. - não!

Menos pior, pensei.

- Querida, eu quero ver essas cicatrizes.

Rosalie olhou para a porta, bem ansiosa.

- Não se preocupe filha, ninguém vai entrar, só a mamãe vai ver.

Rosalie se levantou da cama e sem pensar, abaixou a calça, mostrando o cantinho da coxa, quase junto a virilha que eu geralmente não via quando a flagrava de calcinha porque ela se escondia. Era uma cicatriz de uns 3 cm, bem grossa. Não era monstruosa, mas para uma menina de 17 anos, era o fim do mundo.

- Uhum. - Eu queria tocar na cicatriz, mas me contive. - A outra.

Ela respirou fundo, se preparando e levantou a blusa com a mão tremendo. Com cuidado, ela levantou a taça do sutiã, mostrando o seio esquerdo pra mim. Eu tive que colocar a mão na boca de surpresa. Meninas peladas não eram novidade, mas aquela cicatriz, de quase 10 cm e com a largura de um dedo no seio de Rosalie me apavorou, parte do mamilo dela era tomado pela cicatriz também e eu senti vontade de matar todos os desgraçados que tinham feito aquilo com ela mas eles já estavam mortos...

- Oh, minha rosinha...

- É horrível, não é? Não quero que Emmett veja isso.

- Filha... - eu abri os braços e a puxei para mim. - eu sinto tanto!

- Eu sou obrigada a ver isso todos os dias e lembrar o que aconteceu.

- Emmett não vai se importar meu amor, você é linda, Rose! Linda, me ouviu?

Eu beijei o cabelo dela e a apertei no peito.

- Eu sinto muito pelo meu comportamento mãe, eu devia ter conversado com você antes...

- Devia filha, mas eu estou feliz que conversamos agora.

- O papai quer falar comigo, não é?

- Sim. - A soltei do abraço. - Você sabe que sim.

- Estou pronta.

- Está? - perguntei.

- Sim.

- Vá pro escritório então. Eu vou mandar ele para lá... e filha, mostre isso pro seu pai, está bem?

Ela me olhou, meio desconfiada, mas concordou. Ela ia apanhar e muito, mas eu pretendia também ajudar ela a se livrar daquele fardo todo.


	4. Chapter 4

POV ROSALIE

Eu sentia como se tirando o peso de mil elefantes das costas. Ao mesmo tempo eu sentia tudo: medo, dor, vergonha. Conversar com a minha mãe tinha sido excelente mas também tinha me feito ver que o meu comportamento, especialmente ao longo dos últimos meses tinha sido deplorável. Eu sabia que meu pai seria compreensivo mas também sabia que ele iria me bater e desta vez, eu merecia. Eu tinha madado minha mãe se fuder e eu me arrependia demais daquilo tudo...

Foram muitas escolhas erradas: Esconder coisas da minha mãe, não me abrir, explodir com raiva, deixar meu comportamento sair do controle...

Entrando no escritório eu me sentei no sofá. Eu não podia estar feliz em dizer que ia apanhar, mas estava com paz na mente, a conversa com Esme tinha sido no mínimo maravilhosa.

Quando Carlisle entrou no escritório eu nem me levantei. Esperei ele puxar uma cadeira e sentar na minha frente. Eu esperava uma bronca, mas ele segurou minhas mãos.

- Eu sinto muito, filha.

Eu esperava tudo, menos aquilo.

- A mamãe te falou, não é?

- Sim, falou.

Eu já devia ter imagino que ela ia mandar o papai preparado.

- Você quer ver?

- Só se você quiser me mostrar, filha.

Eu não queria, mas eu sabia que seria bom pra nós dois.

- Eu sou médico, e seu pai Rosalie, eu sei o que tem por baixo da sua blusa.

Ele tentou me consolar, mas não adiantou muito. Eu ergui a blusa e soltei meu seio de dentro da taça do sutiã por baixo. Meu pai estreitou os olhos e prendeu a respiração. Eu queria falar, mas não consegui.

- Filha, está tudo bem. - Ele disse colocando a mão na minha perna. - Eu posso tocar? Examinar essa cicatriz?

Não! Eu queria gritar não!

- Pode. - mas eu confiava nele e sabia que queria meu bem.

Meu pai encostou com leveza.

- Você tem sensibilidade aqui?

- Não.

- Doi ou incomoda no sutiã?

- Não.

- Abaixe a roupa, filha.

Meu pai se afastou de novo.

- Rosalie, eu posso tirar essa cicatriz. Não vai sair toda mas...pelo menos essa parte mais grossa pode cicatrizar de novo de forma mais uniforme. Você quer que o papai faça isso?

Eu pensei, agora, bem mais calma.

- Não, papai, não quero.

- Filha, se te incomoda, ainda que esteticamente, o papai tira.

- Não. Não quero tirar. Ela faz parte de mim, sabe? Do que eu sou, do que me tornei. Eu não posso apagar o que aconteceu comigo e esta cicatriz está aí, para provar que eu fui estuprada, mas sobrevivi, cicatrizei...e posso me reerguer.

Ao ouvir isso, meu pai sorriu.

- Você Rosalie, é a pessoa mais forte que eu já conheci na vida toda. Você é linda filha e é uma joia preciosa, você sabe disso, não sabe?

- Sei sim. - sorri pra ele. - obrigada pai.

- Você pode conversar sempre conosco, sempre.

- Eu sei...escute pai, eu sinto muito pelo meu comportamento lá no corredor. O que eu falei foi...inapropriado e ...eu sei que foi horrível.

- Sim, filha, foi mesmo. Sei que a sua adaptação aqui é difícil e que Bella escolher essa vida te incomoda, mas nada, eu repito NADA te dá o direito de inteferir nas escolhas que eu e sua mãe fazemos, muito menos a sua falta de respeito com sua mãe ou seus irmãos. Você está entendendo?

- Eu sei pai e eu sinto muito mesmo.

- Rosalie, o dia foi pesado, eu gostaria de não precisar bater em você hoje, mas você passou dos limites de verdade. Gritar daquele jeito? Se impor? Falar daquele jeito com a sua mãe? Rosalie, nós tomamos as decisões aqui e vocês obedecem. Podemos não ser a melhor família do mundo, mas pode ter certeza que nos importamos com vocês o suficiente para fazer qualquer adaptação necessária. Você tinha a escolha de conversar conosco, mas resolveu desrespeitar e armar um show na frente dos seus irmãos.

- Desculpe.

- Sim Rosalie, eu desculpo, mas a próxima vez que isso acontecer, eu esqueço que você é uma menina e te bato na frente de todo mundo, entendeu?

- Sim, senhor.

- Eu acho que você sabe porque vai apanhar. Então, por favor. - Ele deu um tapinha na coxa. - Abaixe essa calça e a calcinha, filha.

Eu levantei nervosa. Abaixei a calça com cuidado e olhei para o meu pai.

- Posso me deitar e o senhor tira a calcinha?

- Pode. - Ele concordou.

Eu me ajustei de bruços no colo do meu pai e senti ele puxando minha calcinha para as coxas.

Não houve discurso, nem sermão, já havíamos dito tudo.

- Me dá a mãozinha, Rose.

Eu a dei, sabendo que meu pai seguraria meu pulso para baixo, evitando meu escândalo.

PAFT! O primeiro tapa foi forte, mais do que eu havia imaginado.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT! - aiiii

PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT! - aiiiiiii

PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT! - paiiii, aiiii

PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT! - tá doendo! paiiii

PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT! Eu começei a chorar, a dor estava forte demais para aguentar.

- Quando pensar em nos desrespeitar Rosalie, lembre-se disso!Eu não vou aceitar você se comportando desta forma, ouviu mocinha?

PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT! - AIIIIIIIIIIIIII

PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT! - DESCULPA PAI, DESCULPA!

PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT! - PAII, TA DOENDO DEMAISSSS

PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT! - PARA PAI PARA PARA!

Eu já tinha esquecido que estava sem calcinha e começei a esperniar e chutar com toda força, eu queria me soltar por causa da dor, embora soubesse que meu pai era mais forte que eu e eu ia apanhar tudo que ele quisesse.

PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT! -CHEGA PAI, CHEGA!

PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT! - TÁ DOENDOOOO

PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT! - PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!

PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT! - NÃOOOOOO

PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT! - PARAAAAAAAAAAAA

PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!

Ele parou e eu demorei alguns segundos para entender e parar de esperniar.

Ele não disse nada, esperou eu me acalmar e me levantar do colo dele. Eu fiquei em silêncio enquanto subia a roupa de novo. Eu sentia dor, mas sabia que logo ela ia passar. Era uma das primeiras punições que terminavam daquela forma: comigo concordando e em silêncio.

- Rosalie, eu te amo.

Eu não aguentei. Eu voei no pescoço do meu pai e o abraçei com força. Ele me abraçou de volta, bem apertado também.

- Eu amo vocês pai, mas que tudo no mundo e nunca... nunca vou embora! Vocês vão ser meus pais pra sempre, independente das suas escolhas!

Eu sentei no colo do meu pai, pronta para ser mimada um pouquinho e me apertando no peito dele, sem saber que eu o observava, ele sorriu, satisfeito com a conquista do dia.


End file.
